The overall objective of the Washington University Clinical Cancer Education Program is to provide fundamental knowledge and skills for cancer management to a variety of undergraduate and graduate physicians, paramedical personnel, and members of the community. The educational program is designed to help all "students" develop a mature attitude toward the cancer patient and to aid him in organizing his sources of knowledge so that he will be able to incorporate the new knowledge and techniques which will become available in the future. The program is directed toward all medical and paramedical professional personnel who may come in contact with cancer patients. In the previous three years, good progress has been made in a number of areas, i.e., the development of the computer assisted instruction program, the school for enterostomal therapists and the cancer information center. An improved effort to develop combined modality conferences dealing with cancer patient management has also been achieved largely by the clinicians (surgeons, medical oncologists, radiation oncologists) who participate in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The Clinical Associates have been important in the organization and running of these conferences as well as other clinical cancer conferences at Washington University. A specific objective for the ensuing year is an improved coordination of these staff and housestaff interdisciplinary conferences, clinics, and rounds using the Clinical Associates supported by this grant. The required sophomore oncology course has been reorganized the correct the deficiencies identified by evaluative technique. Educational experiences in clinical research will utilize protocols and patients in both local and national cooperative group studies. Ongoing review of the program will be conducted by the Washington University Cancer Education Committee.